SAO : La nueva generacion
by digidragon21
Summary: este chico es mas especial que los demas, tiene como padres a dos supervivientes de sword art online y decide vivir las mismas aventuras
1. Chapter 1

**SAO: La nueva generación**

Hace ya algún tiempo existió un videojuego mortal llamado sword art online o también SAO muchos jugadores murieron en ese juego de la muerte pocos sobrevivieron entre ellos mis padres.

Mi nombre es Taichí kazuto, exacto soy hijo de kazuto kirigaya y Asuna yuuki, han pasado ya más de 30 años desde que mis padres salieron de ese videojuego.

Desde pequeño mi padre me ha contado historias de lo que vivieron dentro, del gremio ataúd risueño y del gremio al que pertenecía mama.

Siempre eh soñado con poder ir pero mis padres no lo permitirían así que a los 15 años de edad tuve una alocada idea…

La cual era entrar al juego.

-muy bien hoy es el gran día… iré a vivir en aquel grandioso mundo de mis padres después de tanto tiempo

Me asegure de que mis padres no estuvieran y busque el nevergear de mi padre junto con el juego, al encontrarlo decidí ir a mi cuarto rápido antes de que llegaran

-muy bien espero que no se tarde por ser tan viejo….pero bueno me servirá…

Me puse el nevergear e hice las pruebas de calibramiento, cuando ya estaba por terminar la prueba y empezar el juego mis padres llegaron

-Taichí, ya llegamos… donde estas…?

-oh genial ya llegaron….

No hice caso y me acosté en mi cama pero mi madre llego y me vio con el nevergear

-taichí!...que estás haciendo?!...

-etto… p…puedo explicarlo

-quítatelo

-no, no lo hare….

Mi madre se acercó para quitármelo a la fuerza pero alcance a reaccionar para iniciar el juego…

-Link empezar ...!

-no!

Fue lo último que escuche de mi madre antes de entrar a SAO, el juego comenzó y cree mi personaje ya dentro no me preocupaba tanto.

-esto será más fácil que antes… sin ningún gremio u otros jugadores subiré de nivel rápidamente

O es lo que pensaba hasta que una flecha rozo mi mejilla, provocando que me pusiera alerta

-e…es imposible un jefe en la ciudad del origen?

Rápidamente saque mi espada no sabía de donde vino o quien fue, solo volteaba para todos los lados cuando otra flecha llego solo que esta la vi venir y logre esquivarla

-Quien eres!?

No me contesto pero alcance ver una silueta a lo lejos y fui hacia haya, solo que cada que me acercaba me seguía atacando, al fin logre notar que era una chica pero aun no comprendía porque me atacaba o porque estaba aquí, se suponía que no debía haber nadie

-deja de atacarme!

-como si lo fuera hacer!

Al fin me respondió pero ella se veía muy segura de a quien estaba atacando

-yo no te quiero atacar!

-pero yo sí!

-esta tipa está loca… que acaso no sabe que tendré que volver a mi casa si muero?, aparte no volveré por un regaño…

Ella cedió debido a que ya no tenía más flechas y fue el momento que aproveche para acercarme, ella también corrió hacia a mi como si me fuera a matar, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca me percate que si estaba en lo correcto, me quería matar sin razón aparente, pero porque lo quería hacer?..., en esos momentos mi cabeza se convirtió en un montón de magikarps…

**((Bueno este será otro fanfic que escribiré a partir de ahora claro que no dejare aun lado con el que comencé, solo que me dieron ganas escribir un fanfic de sao debido al impacto que tuvo la serie en mi bueno nos vemos luego digidragon21 cambio y fuera**

**Pdta. Después subiré los personajes a mi galería…solo que los tengo que hacer))**


	2. enemiga, amiga o una chica muy linda

**Capitulo 2: amiga, enemiga o una chica muy linda**

Estaba a punto de poder tomar su brazo y hacer que me contestara mis dudas pero uso un cristal de teletransporte y desapareció frente a mis ojos

-oh genial, ahora ya no sabré por que esta aquí

Debo de admitir que estaba algo decepcionado de que se escapara pero eso me hizo reflexionar sobre el asunto

-espera si ella esta aquí junto conmigo, no habrá mas jugadores?...

Sinceramente lo creía imposible y me dispuse a pasar el primer nivel, claro no antes de hacer una parada para comer.

***grrr***- supongo que tendré que comer algo ya…

Me dirigí a un puesto cerca de ahí, en el cual solo vendían pan, aunque eso no me satisfacía no tuve otra opción aparte no debía gastar el poco dinero que tenia ya que lo utilizaría para comprar armamento

Salí de la ciudad del inicio y fui caminando por una senda de tierra que se dirigía al primer calabozo, cuando un pensamiento me detuvo

-espera si ella esta aquí no habrá pasado la mayoría de los niveles sin que yo tenga oportunidad de subir de nivel?

Dios me estaba frustrando en ese momento, pero no tenia de otra más que seguir.

-bueno si ya los paso tendré que esforzarme mas para seguirle el paso

Después de una vergonzosa platica conmigo mismo llegue al primer calabozo, pero había algo raro, no estaba abierto, se supone que cuando los terminas quedan abiertos pero como es que es el mas básico de todos y ni siquiera lo han pasado, suspire un poco tratando de tranquilizarme

-en fin será fácil…

Entre al calabozo sin tener en cuenta que debí portar mi espada antes o por lo menos equiparla, otro error mío, mi padre no hubiera cometido ese error, pero el no estaba aquí.

-bueno, supongo que el jefe esta al final del pasillo o era a la mitad?, por que no recuerdo lo que me dijo mi padre?...

Estaba muy confundido, me deje de todo pensamiento y camine por el pasillo, estaba muy tranquilo para no haber sido abierto, lo cual me extrañaba, sin embargo me detuve un momento para hacer unas modificaciones.

Abrí el menú y fui directo a mi armamento, pero no encontré mi espada, al principio pensé que era una falla del sistema y después se arreglaría, pero después de 15 intentos me empecé a desesperar, fue cuando escuche a alguien detrás de mi

-no debiste de entrar mortal…

-sinceramente tu no me dices lo que debo o no debo hacer

Fui un estúpido al decir eso siendo que no tenia arma y apenas estaba en nivel 1, literalmente ya estaba muerto sin mi arma o algo para defenderme.

-como te atreves a hablarme asi maldito humano!

-de la misma forma de la que te estoy hablando ahora monstruo deforme

-te matare

-huy si, que miedo

Voltee para poder ver quien era mi agresor y lo que me encontré no fue nada agradable, ya que atrás de mi se encontraba un trol que me triplicaba mi estatura, debo de admitir que me sentía muy atemorizado pero por alguna razón me segui burlando de el.

-jeje, encerio me tengo que enfrentar contra esta insignificancia?

-maldito bastardo, desearas no haber nacido

En ese momento saco una katana enorme con la que me amenazaba, pero yo me seguía burlando como un pen….sativo de lo peor

-oye, sabes lo que dicen de los que tienen espadas grandes?

-que?!

-que la tienen pequeña!, jajajaja

Lo hice enojar y mucho, hasta un punto en el que reflexione mi situación y solo se me ocurrió una cosa para salir de eso.

-oye mira eso, es una espada legendaria de trueno!

-donde?

-ah pendejo!

Sali corriendo al terminar mi oración y el trol venia tras de mi, lo cual no era bueno, solamente había dos opciones, morir a manos del trol o salir rápidamente esquivando las pisadas del trol hasta llegar a la salida en la que me esperaba un reptil.

***-oh, genial, en ambas muero genio!-***

**/Oye no es mi culpa de que estemos encerrados sin arma, perseguidos por un trol y todo por tu culpa/**

***-bueno talvez debi revisar mi equipo antes pero quien esta escribiendo esto?!-***

**/ok entendí, tu solo trata de librarte de esto/**

***-librarme de esto?... bueno ya que-***

Segui corriendo, pero había algo raro el trol ya no estaba atrás de mi, asi que empeze a caminar mientras miraba hacia atrás, cuando voltee el trol estaba escondido enfrente de mi y me propino un golpe que me saco volando para después estreyarme en una roca, lo cual hizo que perdiera la conciencia poco a poco, pero note una silueta de alguien que luchaba contra el trol, después de eso todo se veía oscuro.

Logre despertar y me sentía mas vivo que nunca, pero no reconocia mi entorno, era un lugar desconocido

-donde estoy?

-por suerte en el mundo de los vivos

Voltee a ver quien me había salvado y fue una verdadera sorpresa al saber que era la chica que me había disparado una flecha

-que hago aquí?

-no es obvio?, te traje para curar tus heridas, aparte no se donde vives

-curar mis heridas?

-si, ese trol vaya que te lastimo

-espera pero para curarme tuviste que…

-si, si te quite la ropa o por lo menos la mayoria

-la m-mayoria?...

-tranquilo solo fue la ropa de la cintura para arriba... ni loca te quito el pantalon

-ok, esta bien... espera un momento

-que?

-por que me estas curando si trataste de matarme?

-ah eso... veras pense que eras un npc del tipo casarecompensas

-un que?

-un npc casarecompensas... es como un npc comun solo que este busca y mata personas

-ya veo...

-en verdad lo lamento

-no te preocupes... y como fue que tu saliste librada del troll

-por que yo si porte mi arma

-si...sobre eso... busque mi arma pero no la encontre en el menu

-tal vez sera por que yo la tengo

-espera la tienes?

-si, cuando me teletransporte lo hice junto con tu espada, y fui a devolvertela

-y fue cuando me encontraste con el troll

-exacto...aparte no se que hacias ahi

-queria pasar el nivel uno

-estas loco nadie a podido salir con vida de ahi

-por que lo dices?

-por que muchos de mis amigos murieron intentandolo despues de que quedamos encerrados en este juego

Esas ultimas palabras me hicieron darme cuenta de su soledad y de su tristeza despues de ver su expresion

-lo lamento

-no te preocupes

-por cierto, como que encerrados?

-la opcion de salir desaparecio para todos los jugadores tiempo despues de qu se volvio a programar el juego

-eso significa que...

-si, no hay salida una vez que entras

-pero antes la habia?

-que parte de reprogramacion no entendiste?

-esta bien, etonces solo somos tu y yo?

-no especificamente

-uh?

-veras hay mas jugdores rondando por ahi

-hay mas?

-si, pero no son tan agradables, trataran de matarte cuando te vean

-aun hay jugadores rojos?

-los jugadores rojos son niños comparados con los que me refiero

-entonces?

-hay un nivel mas aya del rojo

-cual?

-los jugadores negros

-jugadores negros?

-si ellos son peores que los rojos... aunque suene imposible...lo son

-por que que hacen?

-aparte de poderte matar en una zona segura?, pues mucho mas

-pero no se puede matar en las zonas seguras

-ellos pueden, incluso te matan sin necesidad de un arma

-***gulp*** como es que sigues con vida?

-me eh escondido desde hace mucho

-y cual es tu nombre?

-me llamo cristin y tu?

-taichi..pero dime tai

-de acuerdo tai es un gusto

ella solo se limito a sonreir en ese instante para luego mirarme fijamente con sus hermosos ojos.

-quieres comer algo?

-ah..e-estoy bien ***grrr***...

-tu boca dice una cosa pero tu cuerpo otra *poniendo su dedo indice en la mitad de mis labios*

cuando hizo eso me senti como si estuviera ardiendo de la cara, como si tuviera fuego, como si... estuviera sonrojado

-te sientes bien?

- si... n-no hay nada por que preocuparse...

-pero estas muy rojo

-me p-pasa siempre...

-bueno ire por la comida, esperame aqui

-de acuerdo...

vi como salio de la habitaciony se dirigio a la cocina, en unos minutos me llegaba un olor increible, hasta pareciera que mi madre estaba cocinando en el mundo real

-huele tan delicioso... *w*

-ya esta listo, no te vayas a levantar yo voy a llevarte tu plato

-...de acuerdo

la volvi a ver entrar pero esta vez se veia tan hermosa, tenia otra ropa puesta y venia con una charola donde estaba la comida de "ambos", o es lo que pensaba hasta que vi que era para una persona

-tendras que disculparme pero solo tengo utensilios para uno

-si quieres come tu

-je, hasta crees que te dejare sin comer, de aqui comeremos los dos

-...l-los dos?

-sip

en un momento pense que estaba loca... ya que solo era una cuchara, un tenedor, un vaso de jugo, un plato y un cuhillo

-oye... p-pero no crees que...

-shh caya y come *dandome de comer como si fuera un niño pequeño*

-no es necesario que hagas eso

-claro que si lo es, tu estas lastimado

**/punto a su favor.../**  
><strong>*-callate-*<strong>

-pero...

-sin peros... come

-pero es que...

-comes o no amaneces vivo mañana

-y que vamos a desayunar?

-ah asi si*dandome de comer de nuevo*

no me quedo de otra mas que acceder y empezar a comer lo unico malo es que practicamente estabamos compartiendo todo, hasta parecia que ella lo hacia a proposito solo para darme besos indirectos

-mirale el lado bueno ya nos falta poco

-ok...

hasta que al fin logre terminar con la tortura

-ves no fue tan malo

-ya se...

ella hizo los trastes aun lado y se dirigio hacia mi

-bueno...

-bueno que?

-es hora de que descanses mañana te sentiras mejor

-...

-que?

-por que algo me esta influyendo desconfianza en ti?

-disculpa, quien te salvo?

-tu

-quien te llevo a su casa?

-fuiste tu... -.-

-quien te curo?

-obviamente tu... de nuevo

-y quien te dio de comer?

-tu...

-exacto asi que no tienes por que desconfiar de mi, si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho, si lo quisiera hacer te hubiera atravesado con una de mis flechas justo en medio de los ojos

-...o-o...o-ok...entendi

-bueno que descanses *acostandose a mi lado*

-espera, te vas a dormir junto a mi

-si por que no?... no hay otra cama

-esta b-bien...descanza

-zzzz

-wow, que rapido se durmio

-zzzz

-y se ve tan linda...*suspiro* espera en que estoy pensando...ella trato de matarme, como puedo pensar en darle un beso en la mejilla mientras esta durmiendo

-zzzz

-solo le dare uno...y nada mas

-zzzz

-me arrepentire de esto *acercandome a ella para darle el beso*  
>-zzzz<p>

-*a instantes de darle el beso cuando ella voltea hacia arriba y se lo di en la boca* ...!

-*despierta mientras la beso para despues cachetearme* que piensas que estas haciendo?!

-lo siento...! y-yo no se en que estaba pensando cuando lo hice

-vuelves a hacer eso y te castro!

-de acuerdo...

ella volteo rapidamente hacia otro lado como si estuviera avergonzada o sonrojada, no se que tenia pero de seguro fue por el beso

-estas bien?

-estoy bien...s-solo no me veas...

-por que?

-no me veas!

-esta bien...

me volvi a acostar dandole la espalda y me puse a dormir para mañana irme, y conseguir mas armas

-zzz

-tai...

-mmm *un poco somnoliento* que pasa?

-solo queria decirte que te disculpo por lo del beso

-gracias...

-y que si quieres puedes volverlo a hacer

-...

-tai?

-estoy soñando?

-tal vez...

-en ese caso volvere a dormir...zzz

-...! *saca un sarten y me golpea en la cabeza*

-auh!...por que hiciste eso?

-no despertabas

-como que no despertaba?, si me acabas de levantar

-de que hablas?

-te quedaste dormido

-dormido?

-si ya son las 12 de la tarde

-entonces fue un sueño...

-anda levantate tenemos que ir por armamento y comida

-ya voy...

-por cierto meti toda tu ropa a lavar

-hablas de la ropa de la cintura para arriba verdad?

-dije toda...

-...*miro debajo de la cobija y me doy cuenta que no tengo nada puesto* q-que paso anoche?!

-tranquilo no paso nada...

-segura?

-ya quisieras que entre tu y yo hubiera pasado algo anoche

-...

-anda tu ropa ya esta lista esta en aquel sillon *señalando a un rincon*

-de acuerdo...

-que esperas?

-a que te salgas...o prefieres que me cambie frente a ti justamente cuando me acabo de levantar ¬¬

-O-O... olvidalo voy a desayunar *sale del cuarto*

lanze un suspiro y me levante dirigiendome a donde estaba mi ropa para cambiarme, tarde como unos 15 minutos en cambiarme y camine hacia la sala

-ya estas listo?

-no es obvio?

-andando

-y adonde iremos?

-al pueblo de los inicios

-esta bien

-porta tu espada

-...ok...

abri el menu y puse la opcion de armamento para escoger mi espada y esta vez ahi estaba, recorriendo un gran camino de tierra arboles y pasto logramos llegar al pueblo de los inicios, a pesar de que se veia muy solo no tardo en llenarse de gente debido al mercado que estaba en ese momento, y algo me hizo distraerme, algo calido que tocaba mi mano, decidi voltear a ver y resultaba que era la mano de cristin

-uh? cristin?...

-que? *algo apenada*

-por que estas agarrando mi mano?

-no m-me quiero perder...

despues de todo resulto que ella tenia un lado lindo tierno y sensible o es lo que pensaba hasta que se lanzo a correr y me estuvo arrastrando por todo el mercado

-ay que apresurarnos

-pero por lo menos dejame caminar! *siendo arrastrado*

-oh, lo siento *se para y me suelta*

-gracias...*parandome y sacudiendome la tierra*

-bueno aqui es...

-herreria de liz?... espera este lugar es donde..

-donde que?

-no nada...

-bueno, ella es la mejor herrera segun cuentan que ella fue de la primera generacion de sao, y que ella le hizo una espada al famoso espadachin negro el cual se llamaba kirito

-wow sabes mucho

-jeje, si me lo contaron mis padres ellos fueron de la primera generacion de supervivientes

-y por que estas aqui?

-quise probarle a mis padres que podia valerme por mi misma y me compraron el juego

-oh ya veo...

-y tu por que estas aqui?

-yo...pues

estaba a punto de decirle quien era yo y por que estaba ahi hasta que una voz nos interrumpio

-bienvenidos a la herreria de liz!-

-hola liz

-hola cristin, que te trae por aca?-

-vine por mas flechas, las que tenia se me acabaron

-bueno ahora mismo te las traigo pero antes una pregunta-

-que pasa?

-quien es ese chico tan guapo?, es tu novio?

en ese momento liz volteo a verme y la salude desde lejos con mucho gusto, despues vi que cristin volteo a verme con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas y despues volvio con liz

-estas loca, como puede ser el mi novio?

-te gusta verdad? ¬u¬ -

-claro que no

-ami no me engañas, pero en fin ire por tus flechas-

liz desaparecio entre una cortina que estaba detras de ella y no tardo en regresar con un paquete de flechas para cristin

-listo aqui tienes-

-gracias

-bueno me vas a presentar a tu amigo o no?-

-ah si,... tai ella es liz, liz el es tai

-mucho gusto tai-

-el gusto es mio liz

-vaya que educado, ya no se ven muchos como tu por aqui-

-disculpa liz una pregunta

-dime tai-

-tu le creaste una espada a kirito

ella inmediatamente se sorprendio de que yo tocara ese tema de la nada

-si fui yo por que?-

-me harias una a mi?

-quieres que te haga una espada?-

-si se puede dos por favor

-dime que no estas pensando derrotar al jefe del primer piso solo para conseguir la habilidad de espada doble o si?-

-amm de hecho si iva a hacer eso

-de todos modos necesito material, y es muy dificil de conseguir *sonriendo*-

-ni que lo digas no me quiero enfrentar contra ese dragon ni quedar encerrado en su guarida sin poder salir

-como s-sabes e-eso?!-

-*gulp* ah pues veras

-nadie sabe sobre eso excepto...-

-bueno si no me puedes hacer las espadas esta bien...*tratando de huir hasta que liz me bloquea la salida*

-quien te lo dijo?-

voltee a ver a cristin y pense en la infinidad de maneras en las que iva a reaccionar si se enteraba que mi padre es kirito, volvi con liz

-te lo dire pero a solas

-de acuerdo pasa haya atras-

ambos fuimos detras de la cortina que habia detras del mostrador, basicamente era donde liz hacia las armas

-muy bien, quien te lo dijo?-

-mi padre...

-tu padre?, chico tienes que ser mas especifico-

-kirito... es mi padre...

-es un chiste no?-

-liz, kirigaya kazuto es mi padre y mi madre es asuna yuuki

-eso siginifica que...-

-no te preocupes mis padres saben que estoy aqui, aunque no especificamente bajo su concentimiento

-estas loco?! acaso no sabes el peligro que corres?-

-pues me entere hace poco, cuando ya habia entrado

-ni creas que te ayudare a ir con el primer jefe-

-por favor liz...

-no, no lo hare-

-por mis padres, piensa enlo preocupados que estan

-ah!, de acuerdo... te ayudare-

-gracias, en verdad te lo agradesco

-bueno y como quieres tus espadas-

-como las de mi padre...si se puede

-esta bien solo dame un dia y estaran listas-

-de acuerdo, en ese caso volvere con cristin

-ella te gusta no? ¬u¬ -

-claro q-que no... d-de donde sacas eso...?

-como digas...ve y regresa por la espadas mañana entendiste?-

-si...

sali de aquella habitacion y volvi con cristin, la cual me estaba esperando sentada en un sillon cercano, ella me volteo a ver con una sonrisa muiy dulce y yo correspondi con otra

-bueno vamos por comida

-vamos...oye cristin de paso podemos comprar unas pociones?

-para que las quieres?

-ire a tomar vengaznza del troll

-como quieras

-esta bien

**/bueno lectores hasta aqui le dejaremos de esta aventura/**

***-que ya es todo?!-***

**/si, es todo o esperabas mas?/**

***-si esperaba mas-***

**/pues hasta aqui queda.../**

***-ya que...-***

**/bueno hasta luego lectores o/y lectoras nos veremos en otro capitulo, talves maten a tai XD o talvez no digidragon21 fuera/**


End file.
